


You Learn The Lessons (And Immediately Forget Them)

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Crushes, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: Sid's always taken care of him, and Corey's never gotten the message.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short fic bc i havent posted in a while. i might add chapters to this bc i like writing sid taking care of corey.
> 
> title from the slipknot song The Blister Exists.

Sid held a mess of cotton candy-colored hair behind Corey’s head as he threw up into the toilet for the third time that night.

Corey’s body relaxed after a few more moments of wretching and he rested his head against the toilet seat. Sid thought he’d fallen asleep there before Corey finally lifted his head a little and asked “What’re you doin’ here?” clearly still drunk and forgetting Sid had followed him back to his room out of fear he’d fall asleep on his back.

“Taking care of your dumb ass,” Sid sighed. 

Corey lifted his head up all the way and tried to focus his eyes on the figure kneeling beside him. Sid let go of his hair and let it fall around his shoulders again.

“Think you’re done?” Sid asked, softening a little.

Corey nodded and rubbed at one eye. Sid stood and grabbed a cloth from the counter, leaving his inebriated friend on the floor. He wet it under the tap, kneeled next to him again and wiped around Corey’s mouth. Sid felt like he was babysitting an adult-sized toddler.

Corey looked confused and moved away from his hand a little. Sid handed him the bottle of water he had on the counter next and told him to drink slowly.

Corey obeyed and swallowed water until the disgusting taste of bile in his mouth was gone.

“Why are you here?” Corey asked again.

Sid’s heart wrenched a little, looking at Corey beside him.

“Wanted to make sure you were gonna be ok,” Sid answered. 

Sid’s crush on Corey for the past few years had been hopeless and he knew it. He cared deeply for him and hated to see him slowly kill himself like this. Taking care of him was a good way for them to be alone together. He knew nothing would ever come from it, but it made him feel a little better. 

“Thanks-” Corey paused to hiccup, “-Dude.”

Sid chuckled a little at this, “Get in bed, come on.”

Sid grabbed under one of his shoulders and helped him stand, steadying him when he swayed a little.

He walked him over to the bed and laid him down, making sure he was on his stomach and not going to roll over. Sid covered him with the blanket and brushed some hair out of Corey’s face.

“Y’can stay in here,” Corey started, “Paul can bunk with Joey t’night,” Sid could barely understand him through the drunken slur in his voice, but he got the message.

Checking that Corey was alright one last time, he walked over to the other bed in the room and settled under the covers, laying on his side. He stared at Corey facing away from him on the other bed and sighed. 

He guessed he would just have to be happy with these moments he had alone with Corey, even if it wasn’t good enough. He could pretend it was. He could pretend he was just trying to be a good friend. He could pretend he didn’t love him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add another chapter to this! I have another chapter written that I might post, it's still a work in progress, but enjoy!

Corey stirred and woke first with a terrible headache and feeling like he was going to throw up again. Sid was still sound asleep in his bed as Corey staggered out of his own to make his way to the bathroom and throw up again. After he was sure the sickness had passed, he looked out the door of the bathroom and realized that Paul wasn’t the one sleeping in the bed next to him, but it was Sid.

Corey sighed in frustration. He didn’t remember much of last night but he realized Sid had probably taken care of his drunk ass for the billionth time. Corey smacked his head back onto the toilet seat and sighed again. How was he ever supposed to get Sid to like him like this? When he was a total fucking mess?

Corey had tried to accept a long time ago that Sid would never feel the same way he did, but he couldn’t shake it. He was funny, always took care of him, was there to talk when he needed to, and was pretty cute too... But all he could seem to do was make himself more and more unlikable to the other man.

“Cor?” Sid’s voice low with sleep shook him out of his thoughts and he looked up again.

“Yeah?”

Sid looked in the direction of the voice.

“You ok?” He asked, concerned to see Corey hunched over the toilet again.

“Yeah… Hungover.”

“Yeah that happens,” Sid said, rubbing at one eye as he got out of bed to grab his backpack off the chair and get something from it.

“Sorry… about last night or whatever…” Corey said vaguely, trying to keep up the illusion that he wasn’t nearly as drunk as he was.

“It’s fine,” Sid shrugged, pulling a joint out of his bag and zipping it back up.

“Best cure for a hangover, come on,” Sid smiled a little at him and opened the door to the balcony, stepping out and waiting for Corey to follow.

Corey stood and stumbled a little, closing the door behind them and sitting as Sid lit it and passed it to him.

Sid sat beside him and took the joint from Corey after he had taken a few puffs.

“Why are you doing this?” Corey asked suddenly.

“Because you’re my friend.” Sid said.

“Some fucking friend I am, all you do is haul my wasted ass around.”

“Not true… Sometimes… But not all the time… We have some laughs, we have fun.”

Corey was silent.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it man, I just care about you,” Sid regretted his choice of words, he didn’t want him to think he meant it like that.

Corey didn’t know if it was his skewed mental state or the fact that he just couldn’t take Sid sitting there beside him anymore, but without thinking he leaned towards his lips and pressed them to his quickly.

Sid gave out a short “Mmph” in surprise and Corey pulled away. He closed his eyes and put his head down. He was fucked now, he was so fucked. He was expecting a punch in the face or for Sid to just leave, but he felt a gentle hand on his thigh and a head lean on his shoulder.

“What the hell was that?” Sid laughed a little.

“I have no fucking idea,” Corey sighed, “Sorry.”

Sid shrugged, “Don’t be.”

Corey relaxed a little and leaned his Forehead against Sid’s.

“So uhh…” Corey started, taking another puff off the joint.

“So uhh what?” Sid mocked playfully.

“Shut up… So now what,” Corey chuckled a little.

“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

“Thats a lie.”

“What?” 

“You’re lying, you always say it like that when you know what you want but you don’t want to say it.”

“If you wanna like… pretend this did’nt happen… i wouldn’t be like, mad... I’m sorry I did that”

“Do you want to pretend this didnt happen?”

I don’t know-”

“Come on, cut the shit just tell me,” Sid interrupted 

“... I like you… A lot… And I kinda wanted to do that for a while.” Corey mentally kicked himself in the ass for saying something so stupid and clingy.

“Kinda wanted you to do that for a while,” Sid admitted. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

“What the fuck?” Corey asked suddenly.

“What?”

“How long??” He questioned in disbelief.

“Like uhh… since I joined the band.”

“Since you joined the band and you didn’t make a move?”

“Hey, you didn’t either, asshole!” Sid laughed a little.

“God damn it.”

“Your turn... How long?”

“About the same.”

They sat in silence for a second as sid took the final puff off the joint and threw the butt over the railing.

“Fuck we’re stupid,” Sid started to laugh and Corey laughed with him.

They sat in silence feeling one against the other for a few moments before Corey spoke.

“So… do you wanna try this out then?”

“Hell yeah,” Sid smiled after a moment.

Corey turned to look at him and kissed him softly again.

“How you feeling?” Sid asked, resting his head against Corey’s.

“A little better… Just tired.”

“You wanna go lay back down?”

“Will you come with me?”

“If you want me to.”

“I really do.” 

Sid stood and helped Corey up.

Once inside, Corey laid down and held the covers up for Sid to crawl in beside him and rest his head on his tattooed chest.


End file.
